


A Taste of Peach

by yehwellwhatever



Category: The Anthemic
Genre: First Time, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has his wisdom teeth removed, and David suffers in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Peach

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mmmfelicious for the beta, any remaining mistakes are my own.

_Popsicles._ David Cook really, really hates popsicles right about now. Especially the really long and narrow ones that Andy says taste like peaches. The color looks almost flesh-toned, and of course they have to be Andy’s favorites.

Every time he has one, Andy looks as if he is deep-throating it, and the sounds he makes are damn near orgasmic. David knew from the moment he met Andy that he would be in trouble one of these days.

Now, nearly three months in, he’s more in trouble than he ever imagined, way faster than what should’ve been possible. He promised himself from the start that he would never do anything – the guy is fast becoming his best friend, and he’s not even eighteen yet.

But as each day passes by, David is starting to doubt that he’s doing the right thing. Each day Andy’s popsicle eating gets more and more erotic – on the verge of pornographic even – though always only when they’re alone together. David starts to question if his mind is playing tricks on him with wishful thinking, or if Andy really is coming onto him.

Though, there is always the possibility that one of his friends has figured things out and they’re playing with him. David doesn’t know which option he hopes that it is. What he does know is that whatever happens, he can’t bare the thought of losing Andy as a friend if it all goes south.

So, he goes on as normal, hoping that the pain Andy still feels from removing all four of his wisdom teeth at the same time goes away – any day now – and that Andy will lay off the fucking popsicles.

Only… as the days go by, while Andy does complain about how much his mouth hurts a little less, the eating of the popsicles intensifies. All the while David continues to suffer in silent agony.

Until one day when Andy has three of the peach flavored ones back-to-back, moaning in a way that has David so hard he fears he might come in his pants. That’s when he decides that enough is enough. “Would you fucking stop it already?” he says, loud and annoyed enough that he’s glad they’re alone and inside, because if they hadn’t been, someone would’ve come looking for them.

It does get Andy to stop, though, popsicle in his mouth, cheeks sucked in and eyes wide as he looks at David. “Stop what?” Andy’s words are muffled around the popsicle.

“This,” David says, waving his arms around, frustrated. “This deep-throating the dick-like popsicle thing you’ve been doing for the past few weeks. You had your wisdom teeth removed, not your tonsils, for fucks sake. And if it still hurts you should see a doctor, because that’s really not normal.” He’s on a roll now and not about to stop anytime soon. “Why are you only doing it when it’s just me around anyway? Because I know Neal would have mentioned it if you were doing it when I wasn’t around. Are you trying to drive me insane?”

David can only watch as Andy’s eyes go wider and wider – as if they weren’t wide enough already. “The only reason I can think of why you would do this is because someone figured out what I haven’t been telling you, and you all have a bet going on as to when I would crack. So who won?” He’s almost out of breath when he finishes – and completely mortified about what he just said.

He’s contemplating running away when the half-eaten popsicle slides from between Andy’s now half-parted lips and into his lap without Andy reacting. “You thought what?” Andy says, voice wavering.

Then, before David knows that’s going on, Andy is partly in his lap and the popsicle is melting on the hardwood floor. “What haven’t you been telling me?” Andy’s hands goes around the back of David’s neck as he speak, voice nearly a whisper, as his finger play with the ends of David’s hair.

David is too stunned to get anything but a whimper out. “Please tell me I haven’t been getting this wrong for months,” Andy says, so low that David thinks he’s talking to himself.

David doesn’t know what to do, what to say. Andy, his best friend – whom he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about for months – has just basically confessed to wanting him back, which is awesome. But he’s still underage in a lot of senses of the word and people might not be so thrilled when they find out.

“Stop thinking so hard,” Andy says, his eyes flickering between David’s own eyes and his lips. There’s a look in his eyes that David’s seen plenty of times over the summer, but it’s only now that he recognizes it for what it truly means.

He’s barely inclined his head in a slight nod when Andy’s lips are covering his own for the first time.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oceansdream @ LJ, based on the prompt _popsicles_


End file.
